Falling S.T.A.R.S.
by Savior
Summary: New batch of S.T.A.R.S. from Seattle are sent to a town similar to Raccoon City, but in Elizabeth NJ. Happens after Resident Evil 1 and before Resident Evil 3 if confused.


CHAPTER 1  
  
Tyler wakes up from his slumber in his home in Bellevue, WA. He wakes up early in the morning getting a telephone call from the Bellevue Police Department. Tyler wakes up at 5 o'clock in the morning tired as all hell. He fell asleep watching late night talk shows and usually wakes up at 1:00 pm. He wakes up half asleep putting on his S.T.A.R.S. outfit. He puts on his lucky undershirt. His Izod shirt that he wears practically everyday. Rex often pokes fun at him criticizing his friend on his Izod shirt. Over that he puts on his bulletproof vest, and than puts on a S.T.A.R.S. t-shirt, and over it to top it off a leather jacket with his I.D. Badge on it. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take care of "business." He runs through his kitchen having his light breakfast, which consists of some cold coffee and a raw Pop-Tart that's a week old left in the fridge. He wonders what the Chief of Police Maurice Landa wants. He is not very strict as a police chief like stereotype, actually he's a pretty nice guy, but he wasn't in a happy mood today. Tyler put on his army boots on over his white wool socks and runs out to go in his car. He goes into his rusty green compact car with a shaking muffler and a broken rear window. He pulls out of his bumpy dirty driveway heading straight for the police department. He turns on the radio, but nothing is playing other than Celine Dion and Korn. He turns it off going 75 mph on the empty deserted roads of Bellevue. He stops at the signal when he sees on the right to him in another car Yolanda Rodriguez. Yolanda, probably the so called "fashion expert" in the S.T.A.R.S., usually she wears very creative clothes which she makes herself from knitting assorted fabric from craft shops. Her nickname is "frogeye" which was given to her for actually no reason at all. She just walks in the office one day and Rex goes Hey Frogeye! She honks and sees Tyler. She waves and tells Tyler with her hands to put his window down. Tyler stretches to the passenger seat to lower the window.  
"Hey frogeye." Tyler said.  
"Hey," Yolanda responds, "Are you going to the station?"  
"Yeah," Tyler responds, "Are you going to the station?"  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Of course!"  
"He call you too?"  
"Yeah, he probably called us to save a cat shoved up his ass."  
Tyler laughs at Yolanda's jokes. Yolanda often makes perverted jokes like that. Tyler zooms, as the traffic light turns green. Yolanda follows as well. Tyler pulls into the parking lot and gets out of the car where he walks inside the Bellevue Police Department back entrance. Yolanda follows him into the graffiti covered building. They go into the underground office through the elevator in the Basement 2 level. They go inside and sit at there desks. Yolanda sits in her desk, which is the 1st desk last row, and Tyler sits in his, which is the 3rd desk. No one is there, not even Maurice. They sit down, with there lockers all the way at the left end of the room, the chief's desk in front with a giant chalkboard behind it, a TV set with VCR and a drawing easel at the right end, and over at the back, 5computers and a bookcase stacked with files of previous cases. Ross Hernandez steps in, along with Walter Benetiz. Walter is a good friend to Tyler. They call each other bitch kidding around having some fun. Ross went to go sit down in the 2nd row 2nd seat loading his handgun. Ross is the weapons and arms expert. He has good taste in heavy artillery in Tyler's eye. Walter went to go sit down in the 1st row 4th seat. Walter is the vehicle expert. He is the pilot of the Gamma squad, which Tyler is captain of, and expert of automobiles and other such vehicles. Through the doorway comes in Rex Espin. He walks in with 3 hash browns and a coke from McDonalds. Rex is the captain of the Mecca Team. He is an expert in sharp shooting. He walks in the room making loud footsteps and goes to his desk. He sits in the last row, last seat. He pulls out his gun, a .45 SOCOM and loads it for fun. Alyssa Rodriquez walks in with a smile on her face. She exclaims a hello to the room and sits in the first seat, first row. She is an expert cat burglar. She is very silent and very quiet which makes her quite deadly. She is very cheerful as well. Gabriel Jones comes trotting in. She is very wild, which gives her a great attribute of being an expert at explosives. She was in the Bomb squad right after High School. She trots to her desk, which is the 3rddesk in the 2nd row. Jared Runfolo walks in. He is the communications expert in the S.T.A.R.S. He walks to his desk and sits down in the 1st row 2ndseat. Rita Forrester walks in with a pissed look on her face. She always has a pissed look on her face. She is an expert in the field of karate. She doesn't use a weapon other than her fists and a trusty knife. She sits down in her desk, which is the 1strow 3rd seat. Monica Ford comes in with Julie Teixeira right behind her. Monica usually picks up Julie and takes her to meetings like this. Monica goes to sit down in the 2ndrow 4th desk, as well as Julie goes to her desk which is the 1strow 5th desk. Monica is the Mecca Squad pilot. Julie is the medical expert. Sandra Morsy walks in to the room. She walks in and kisses Ross and sits down in her desk. Her and Ross are "great friends." Her desk is 3rd row 2nd desk. Sheila Cabell follows as well into the room. Sheila is the expert in disguise for the S.T.A.R.S. In most cases, she dresses up to figure out a case. Stewart Jethwa comes in to the room with a pitiful dazed look on his disgusting hairy face. He is a kiss ass to Tyler, even though Tyler despises him. Stewart is the Gamma team hacker. One time he hacked a computer in the back by making a game turn on whenever the computer turned on and there was no way to make it go to Windows unless he fixed it. He sits down right across from Tyler, what joy for Tyler. Brooke Belchior comes in skipping into the room. She is very active and very handy since she is the "decoy" of the group. She is an expert in acting since she always wanted to be one. She sits in the 2nd row 5th desk. Lorena Caicedo and April Ruiz come walking in. Lorena and April are best friends but they have some awful fights. Lorena is an expert in negotiating, and April is well an expert in negotiating as well. Maurice marches into the room looking at everyone with a pissed look on his face. He is usually very nice and very smooth as I said before, but this time he was very pissed. You can tell in his dark brown eyes.  
"Listen up," Maurice said, "We got a call from Newark, NJ." Why the hell are they calling?  
"It seems that Newark is calling for Elizabeth, NJ." Maurice said, "Elizabeth is infested with a terrible disease that infected everyone in the town. We don't know how, but all we know is that they called for the best, and we are the best S.T.A.R.S. out there. As you know the Racoon City S.T.A.R.S. gave all of us a bad reputation with those unbelievable stories about that mansion in the forest. Now it's our turn to revive S.T.A.R.S. from having a bad reputation."  
"So what are you saying?" Rex said.  
"I'm saying were going to send all of you to New Jersey to investigate and bring back some evidence."  
"Question," Tyler said, "Why don't they just send someone else in."  
"Cause I volunteered you all," Maurice replied, "so you can go in honor and make the S.T.A.R.S. not a sham anymore! Now go to your lockers and get ready in 0600 hours."  
"That's30 minutes!" Brooke said.  
Suddenly Dermont Das comes in late as usual, even though he lives next door.  
"Dermont, get in your uniform!" Ross said.  
"Yeah!" Walter added to Ross' statement.  



End file.
